narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Madara Uchiha is Back
why Why isn't Madara's eyes deteriorating directly mentioned? :How was Madara able to absorb ninjutsu and chakra without his eyes? LorenzoUzu (talk) 23:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC)LorenzoUzu ::Just my opinion concerning why Madara can absorb chakra without his eyes, I guess he still retains the abilities of the Rinnegan, except for the eyesight, such as Six Path Techniques. And senjutsu chakra has undoubtedly increased his sensory abilities even without his eyesight. --Ukiyaejl (talk) 05:58, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Doubtful, he likely used Wood Release chakra absorption trick--Elveonora (talk) 13:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) What happened to Amaterasu? Alright, let's make this an official topic. How could Madara delete the flames of Amaterasu, when he had no eyes at that moment? To me, the flames on his body (after he got rid of his armour) simply vanish, because there's nothing that indicates any technique usage. Seelentau 愛議 13:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :The same technique Obito used, anti-ninjutsu yin-yang release?--Elveonora (talk) 13:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't ever remember Obito absorbing chakra like this. Like, at all. Much less with Yin-Yang Release. It could simply be a Chakra Absorption Technique. Not all chakra absorption is done with the Preta Path and it lacks the "bubble effect", if you will, that the Preta Path is associated with when it is used. The fact that Madara even mentions that he doesn't have his Rinnegan should further suggest that its just a generic absorption technique. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 14:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Buuuuut he didn't absorb anything. He got rid of his armour and the flames on his body vanished from one panel to another. Seelentau 愛議 15:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: He did absorb it. Look back at that page. I can't remember if it is Hashirama or Naruto that says it (pretty sure it was Hashirama), you can see that they say, "He can absorb ninjustu!", right when Amaterasu hits him. In the following page, its gone. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: It was Hashirama. Though he didn't seem to be very sure about it (confused/surprised maybe)~UltimateSupreme 17:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Seemed more surprise to me, than anything. In literature, particularly manga, however, you can't assume he didn't know what he was talking about. Kishi was telling us, through Hashirama, why the Amaterasu didn't work. Back that up with the fact that you can see him absorbing the Kyūbi chakra from one of the Alliance shinobi on the last page, and the fact that he absorbed Hashirama's senjutsu chakra, and its safe to say Hashirama was right: he absorbed the Amaterasu. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:04, December 5, 2013 (UTC) It is also completely possible in his epicness Kishimoto simply didn't draw flames on Madara and implied that the he saved himself from the flames by taking off his armor.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:24, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :...except that flames are still shown floating behind his back after he removed the armor, pointing back to what Hashirama said, and what Naruto was screaming at Sasuke about. That he absorbed it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But Hashirama said that before Madara got rid of his armour, meaning he was referring to something else. My guess is that he was talking about Sai's jutsu. Seelentau 愛議 10:41, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Just in case anyone wonders. Both translators f*cked up on this. Hashirama says "Why did the eyes close...?", nothing about absorbing Ninjutsu or anything. I don't know how the translators could make such a stupid mistake, but yeah, that's the correct translation. Seelentau 愛議 01:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) That's hard to believe ._. in any case, didn't the panels show him absorb stuff one way or another?--Elveonora (talk) 11:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. But here is the explanation of the whole problem. Seelentau 愛議 13:29, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure he is shown absorbing QB chakra and Hash SenjuTSU (lol) chakra, so what he did with amaterasu is irrelevant, he has the ability, unless you interpret that differently--Elveonora (talk) 20:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :He used this, no big deal. What happened to Amaterasu remains unclear. Seelentau 愛議 21:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Madara to Sasuke I'd like some clarification on this. Mangastream Madara: "I can sense it… your Mangekyō Sharingan…you have the choku tomoe"straight swirl"…" Mangapanda Madara: "I can feel it..your Mangekyō is a…straight comma." What is Madara referring to? That it's an EMS? Or that it's a straight Mangekyō, not like all the rest, possibly hinting that Sasuke has a special type. What does the raw say? General Awesomo (talk) 20:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :There's no raw out yet, but he refers to the form of the tomoe, which are "straight", in contrast to... dunno, other kind of tomoe. Maybe Kakashi's tomoe aren't "straight", but "curved" or so, dunno. Seelentau 愛議 10:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The raw's out, but that exact page is missing. I don't know why. If anyone could provide me with it, I could answer this. Seelentau 愛議 01:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::How about now? General Awesomo (talk) 22:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm only curious about this because this could potentially hint at Sasuke having a special type of Mangekyō never before mentioned. That would be worth adding to this wiki. General Awesomo (talk) 19:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC)